Me Thinks The Fools in Love
by Kami and Ren but mostly Kami
Summary: A story Me and a friend wrote.yes there are two writers! me, Kami, and Ren.  The two main Characters are Haruhi and Tamaki. But just because they are the main characters doesn't meen that they are the main couple!
1. Chapter 1

Me thinks the fools in love

disclaimer- We do not own Ouran or any characters in here. Yes there are two writers me, Kami, and my friend Ren so be nice and give her virtual cookies:3. I don't want to hear anyone correcting my grammer. its like this on purpose. so R&R

Part 1

_Kami_

** Tamaki 1**

Tamaki arose happily from his sleep and then gazed at his alram clock realizing that it had read ten o'clock before jumping out of bed and springing into some cloths with out even checking if they would match. He ran down stairs and after a while he was barging into the class room with the entire class stairing at him some what laughing. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Suoh." The teacher said with her I-so-do-not-like-my-job tone of voice. After a minute the entire class was laughing uncontrolubly at Tamaki's outfit, green striped pajama pants with an oddly pink shirt wich no one wanted to no why he owned one. " Would you like a mirror , Mr. Suoh?" the teacher said not even looking up from her books. Haruhi Chuckled to her self in the back watching the twins grinning while taking pictures on their brand new digital camera. Tamaki walked back to his seat in front of Haruhi, "Oh shut up." He said some what sulking. "This one will do well in this months magizene issue!" The twins laughed among themselves. After the horrible class Tamaki found the time to sneak back and change in to some clothes that would match and wouldn't be pink.

** Haruhi 1**

Haruhi laughed while at the same time sighing. She thought Tamaki's color blindness would be amusing but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She walked through the hall ways obliviously unaware of the fact that if she'd just pay attention for two seconds she wouldn't find herself crashing into Kaoru. "What the.." He said before looking to see who it was. The twins had been walking to the lunch room when Haruhi struck. "Hey watch were your going you..." Hikaru said defending his brother with out noticing that it would be Haruhi he was screamming at. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi I thought it was some one else!" Kaoru said laughing slightly at his foolishness. "Yeah, I'd never scream at you. but if you were Tamaki that might be a little different." Hikaru laughed. "You mean that color blind fool!" Kaoru laughed "Yeah once more he proves to be no more then a fool king!" Hikaru added. "Now come on you two hes not that bad." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Oh so we can't say anthing bad about that _fool_?" They both said laughing"me thinks some one cares too much about the fool." The twins joked, "Me thinks some body loves the fool!" They laughed Haruhi used her famous you idoits glare and replied "I'll see you two later. sadly" she whispered.

Part 2

_Ren_

**Tamaki 2**

Tamaki smoothed his uniform jacket as he looked at himself in the cafeteria window. "Now that is much better." He said, thinking out loud by mistake. All of a sudden Haruhi's image stood beside his. "Vain as ever I see?" Haruhi said sarcasticly. Tamaki jumped to the side, startled. "H-Haruhi!" He said quickly, surprised to see her. "Yeah? Who else?" She said with a small laugh that made Tamaki lightly blush. She smiled. "You gonna get anything?" She asked, gesturing to the empty lunch tray in his hands, then to hers that was full of food."Um...yeah..." He said and walked over to the lunch bar and started to fill his tray. Haruhi followed him, watching him silently. A loud laugh was heard, followed by many clicks. Tamaki turned to see the twins snapping pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi. They laughed before running off calling over their shoulders,"Me thinks the fools in love!" Tamaki turned away from Haruhi, so she wouldn't see the growing blush that now covered his face.

** Haruhi 2**

After the lunch mishap, and many others that followed, the host club finally opened again at the end of the day. They went along doing they're business. But whenever Haruhi passed the twins she'd give them a death glare that would make even the strongest of people cringe. The host club finally ended and Haruhi tracked down the twins. "Gimme the camera. Or else." She said, with a look to match it perfectly. They covered they're fear with a smile. "Aww don't be so rash Haruhi!" They said together. "You heard what I said now gimme the camera!" She said angrily. "Well...since you asked..." They said. Hikaru handed her a camera. "Thankyou. Now you can leave." She said with a small smile that seemed to say 'Good boys, now go home before I kill you out of the anger you have caused me.' They ran home quickly, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone in the large building. She gave Tamaki a smile full of pride. "You got the camera?" He asked questioningly. "Yup! Right here!" She said and pulled out the camera. It was then that she noticed the little inscription on the bottom that read,'Gotcha!' "I'm gonna kill them!" She just about screamed as Tamaki tried to calm her down a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Me Thinks the Fools in Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran and Yes, there are still to writers and Yes, Ren has a huge jar of virtual cookies(which she is required to share! ;D)

Part 3

_Kami_

**Tamaki 3**

Tamaki sighed while forcing a smile hoping for Haruhi to take influence and calm down but with no luck he figured he'd have to talk her out of murdering two of the host club members who happen to make a good majority of the profit. "Come on its not worth killing them over." Secretly He wanted people to think they were going out. that way When haruhi was actually acting like a girl other boys would back off and he wouldn't have to worry about his precous daughter getting hurt. "Yes it is!" Haruhi practically screamed in Tamaki's face while he backed off scared. "Ok maybe it is worth killing them. But can't you find it in you to _forgive _them?" He said trying to get her at least out of his face so he wouldn't have to sleep with the lights on again. He sighed as Haruhi sat back and sighed. " I don't know why I get so angry at those two." Tamaki figured it was better off not to list the obvious reasons in fear of angering her once more.

**Haruhi 3**

Haruhi sighed once more. She knew the twins were just pulling pranks. They'd never put photos like that in the host club magazene, or would they? Haruhis face showed a shocked expression at the mere thought of that. she shook her head and it went away. "They're my friends, they'd never do that to me." She told herself as she left the third music room and headed for her her house. She decided to walk. her house isn't that far from the school. besides she wanted to walk by herself through the park before she went home. She was thinking so deeply she didn't even notice what Tamaki had said before she left.

** Tamaki 4**

"She didn't even notice me." Tamaki said sulking looking down at his feet while he sat on a table slightly kicking his legs. "I knew she'd turn me down." He said, "How could I think she could possibly like me? She obviously shows more interest in Hikaru. I knew I should have let her kill him!" He said now in his corner of despear. Many thoughts ran through his head. Hikaru and Haruhi dating, them kissing, and he even thought they would get married. eventaully Tamaki got up and left. He sulked to the park and sat on the newly invented park bench of despear. Tamaki's sulking was soon disturbed by the twins talking. "I told you we didn't need any more cash." "no we do you could always use more!" "well look at your self. we're getting weird looks because your walking a white chihuahua with a sparkly jacket labeled princess!" "And your point is?" Tamaki looked and just glared at Hikaru and the odd little dog. then kaoru whispered, "I told you we were getting weird looks." The twins continued on watching Tamaki curiously.

Part 4

_Ren_

** Haruhi 4 **

Haruhi was quietly walking along one of the trails the park had. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the twins talking. She walked over and watched them. It took her a few seconds to realize what was at the end of the sparkly pink leash Hikaru was holding. She blinked a few seconds then burst out laughing. They turned quickly to the sound. She quickly stopped herself."Sorry..." She said, a little embarassed from her sudden outburst of laughter. It was then that she realized someone was behind her. She turned around, only to come face to face with Tamaki. "I hope you two are very happy together!" He just about screamed as he ran to his house, looking about ready to cry. She looked over at the twins. "What was all that about?" She asked softly. The twins shrugged, obviously not caring. "Who knows, it's hard to tell what he's thinking...though it's probably nothing!" They said with a laugh. "Seeya at school tomorrow Haruhi!" Hikaru said with a small wave as the two of them walked back to their house, seeming not to have a care in the world. She threw them a final confused glance before walking to her house.

** Tamaki 5**

The next day Tamaki silently arose form bed, changed, and ate breakfast, all without a word, which was highly unusual. He walked to school and avoided everyone in sight. He took a seat in the back of the classroom and only listened occasionally. Haruhi met up with him at lunch. "What's up with you?" She asked him with her head cocked to the side as she took the seat next to him. He turned his head away. "C'mon Tamaki! Talk! You know you can't go long without talking!" She said. He turned even farther to the side. She sighed.The day went on, seeming as it wouldn't end, by the end of the day, He seemed to be a little more talkative, but it still seemed that something was wrong. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori had yet to hear the news but the didn't have to wait long. because they all got the message when Tamaki cancled the host club for that evening. after the crowd of disapointed fan girls left. The host club found some time to talk among themselves. but it was silent in the third music room. every one watched as Tamaki and Haruhi silently avoided each other at all cost.

** Haruhi 5 **

Hunny ran up to Haruhi, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! wanna eat cake with me?" "Sure. Hunny." Haruhi said not wanting to dissapoint him. after all, the host club had dissapointed enough people already. Hunny lead her to a table but it had no cake. "Tama-kun! Tama-kun! we have no cake!" Hunny said with a fake crying expression, "Can you get some cake for us?" Tamaki looked up from the ground and looked at Hunny for a breif moment but then returned to kicking his feet. Hunny then started to fake cry at his cakelessness. "Don't worry, Hunny, I'll go get the cake." Haruhi said as she got up from the little table sized just for Hunny. She headed for the pantry as she walked by Tamaki the two of them shared a glare but she then continued on. a few moments later she came back with two cakes, both topped with whip creamand strawberrys she placed one in front of Hunny and one in front of her seat. Hunny jumped up and hugged Haruhi,"Thank you, Haru-chan! I'm sorry about Tamaki being _rude_!" Hunny said with his child glare. then the two sat down to enjoy some cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Me Thinks the Fools in Love

Disclaimer- Yeah I still don't own Ouran and I think I've gained a pound from those cookies that now have there own shelf xD still two writers.

Part 5

_Kami_

**Tamaki 6 **

Tamaki looked at the clock and then grabbed his stuff when Kyoya called Tamaki over into a back room. "All right whats wrong?" He asked with one lamp on in the room which he had positioed like an intarigation. "What do you mean?" Tamaki said trying to block the light from his eyes. "You know what I mean, Tamaki." He said," Whats going on between you and Haruhi?" "Ohh, that." Tamaki said with a hint of whispering in his voice. "Yes, that" Kyoya added not amused he then pulled out the magezene for this month and held it up and right on the cover was Tamaki half way dressed in Pajamas. and a smaller picture of Haruhi and Tamakinext to each other. "Whats going on between you two. one minute you appear to be dating, next your sworn enemys." Kyoya said with a hint of anger and an odd sound of satisfation. "Please tell me you haven't sold this one yet." Tamaki said whining "actually I sold this on first thing this month!" Kyoya said with his evil smile. Tamaki then slowly approched the window and removed the blinds. when he looked out the window he saw a couple girls reading the magazene while pointing and laughing. He sank down out of sight. "Mom!" He whined "Yes?" Kyoya anwsered laughing to himself slightly. "How could you do this to me?!?" Tamaki continued "Actually its quiet easy." Kyoya said, "Don't worry if you tell me what going on I'll tell every one that it was fake and that the pictures were edited by the twins." "Fine!" Tamaki said, "Well I don't really know. I think I might like Haruhi... but I think she likes Hikaru"

_- after a long discription of the past few days- _

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki "You thought they would get married?!?" Kyoya laughed "You kow, when you laugh like that it really hurts." Tamaki said pouting.

**Haruhi 6**

Haruhi stood there dumbfounded. How could she believe what she just heard. Tamaki said he liked her and it sounded like he meant it. She fealt mixed emmotions; happy yet scared; weak yet strong. She didn't know what to do. As the lock opened and the nob started to turn, she knew they were leaving the room. Haruhi made a mad dash for the kitchen and started to make tea to cover herself so Kyoya wouldn't suspect anything. Tamaki would be very easy to trick, but Kyoya was something else. Kyoya entered the kitchen writing in his notepad as always. no one knows how its possible that he hasn't finished that thing yet and maby no one will. "We had a nice chat." Kyoya said not even looking up from his writing, "but I suspect you already know that." His eyes moved up from the note book and gave her a suspicous look. Haruhi froze up " wha.. wha. how could you know that?!?" Haruhi shouted weakly. "I didn't, but you just admitted to it!" He laughed, "That trick works evey time." "Your horrible, Kyoya!" "Yeah, I get that a lot." Kyoya added,"and pour me some tea." Haruhi had compleatly forgot about the tea she had been making. as a drop of boiling water splashed of the pot and onto her leg, she screamed slightly. "Crap ..." she said whiping the water off. The water had been boiling for a while. She moved it off the stove and added the tea bags. When she finally finished the tea she poured a couple cups and grabbed the small pot of sugar. She walked around handing out the decorated cups to the rest of the host club and she then handed Hunny the sugar. She laughed as hunny dumped the whole thing in his tea. Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Well there goes the sugar again. Haruhi your ganna have to go shopping again." "My daughter is not your slave!" Tamaki screamed in Hikarus face. "Your right, Tamaki." Kaoru said, "Shes our toy!" Hikaru quickly added laughing. "Thats even worse!" Tamaki shouted even angrier as the twins just continued to laugh. "Sigh" Haruhi said, "I am no ones toy. Now just shut up you three."

Part 6

_Kami_

**Tamaki 7 **

Tamaki felt something wrong. his stomach turned and he felt so sick. but he loved it. he was happy yet sick at the same time. He couldn't stand by Haruhi for more then a minute without blushing horribly yet she was in every thought that ran through his head. every time he was away from Haruhi, he missed the feeling he felt when he was near her. but when he is around her he is stuck feeling like hes going to do embaress himself and dissapoint her. He wasn't himself any more and with the biggest Host Club event approaching, Valentines Day, He'd need to be fully healthy or he'd ruin the whole event. 'I just need some rest' he thought as he watched the clock tick down the last few minutes of the school day. He sighed as the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and lefted without a word to the other hosts. They all wondered about his silence but didn't ask. Hikaru and kaoru had work to do anyway. They had volentered to work extra hours to set up decorations for Valentines Day. A huge pink stage with three stepps leading up to the top of it with a large rose red heart behind it to match it. The tradition was was that every girl who payed five dollors was entered for a chance to kiss the host that the host club chose.

**The first ever Hikaru & Kaoru section**

"Tamaki has been acting really weird latley" Kaoru said while attaching a heart with a dove in the center of it to the ceilling. "Yeah, I noticed. He must really have a thing for Haruhi. He can't even stand within ten feet of her without sweating horribly!" Hikaru laughed as They both continued to set up decorations for a brief minute before talking again. "You know, I'll pay Haruhi's fee and enter her name in the voting!" Kaoru said, "And then we pick Tamaki to kiss her!" Kaoru started to laugh even harder then before while Hikaru joined in. Yeah, That'll be the day!" Hikaru added. "Well the place looks great for tomarrow! I can't wait!" Kaoru snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me Thinks the Fools in Love**

_Disclaimer- virtual cookie for any one who can guess. Every one! clap for Ren! shes finally started a fanfiction of her own!! Little writers grow up so fast sniffles. Ps. I believe the writers block has finally lifted!! _

Part 7

**Haruhi 7 **

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." Haurhi mumbled to herself as she walked around on the stage observing the twins work the next day. The only thing they forgot to do was set up the tables. Which Haruhi easily fixed. She pulled out some flawless white table cloths bordered with white,pink and red roses. She then added a dove candle center peice to brighten up the design the twins had set up. when she finally completed each table she made her way through rows of tables back to the stage and stood at the very edge. The wind then blew through an open window and knocked one off the candles of the table and sent it crashing to the floor. The sound of the crash shocked Haruhi and caused her to slip. but all of the sudden two hands came from what seemed like now where and grabbed her around her waist and quickly spun her around until she became with in inches of Hikaru's face. her expression had not changed form the suprised look from before she was caught, but this time it was not the candle that had her spooked but the fact of how close her lips with to Hikaru's. She was halfway leaning over the edge but she knew she wouldn't fall because of the firm grip Hikaru had on her. She stood there, seeming parolized and stairing into Hikaru's eyes. She could not make up the many thoughts running through his head just by looking at him. but what ever they were, it seemed to scar her. "Nice save, Hikaru." A fimiliar voice said. She looked over to see Kaoru standing next to his brother. "You should be more careful when at the edge of a stage." Hikaru finally said letting Haruhi stand on her own. "Sorry, the candle fell and it kinda cought me by suprise and.." She said stumbling over her words. "So what do you think?" Kaoru asked changing the subject as Haruhi sighed heavily. "Its nice, better then what I ever could have done." Haruhi replied. "So, are you going to enter the raffle?" Kaoru said almost laughing. "Wha?! I can't enter that!" Haruhi said almost shouting. "Sure you can."Kaoru said. "Any girl at the event can enter." Hikaru added, but he almost seemed sad. "They can even enter some one else." Kaoru said emphasizing the last part of the sentence. "But I'm part of the host club! I couldn't!" Haruhi protested. The twins snickered "What ever you say, Haruhi" Kaoru laughed, "What ever you say."

**Tamaki 8 **

Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Hikaru holding his "daughter" in the wrong way, but she was letting him! Tamaki had arrived early to help out with what ever the twins left behind, which they left a lot usually. Tamaki hid in the corner and watched form a distance as they talked and laughed together acting as if it almost never happened. "They had to have drugged her!" Tamaki whispered to himself, "She would never have let a man touch her like that in her right mind!" after many other thoughts ran through his head to why Haruhi would alow such actions he figured that was the best solution and he was ganna kill the twins for sure! but he'd wait until he found an escuse to give the rest of the host club to why they're gone first. Tamaki soon noticed they were leaving the room and hid behind a curtain. as Hikaru walked by he couldn't help but resist sticking a book out to trip him and as he fell to the ground he slightly screamed. but not like a girl, just a suprised noise. "What was that?" Kaoru said helping his brother up. "I don't know" Hikaru said once he was on his feet. The twins took three steps before they noticed that Haruhi wasn't by them. "look at this." She called to them as they turned their heads to see what she was holding. Kaoru grabbed it from her and read the name on it. "It's Tamaki's notebook." "But why would it be here?' Hikaru said looking over Kaoru's shoulder. "I don't know, he hasn't been in her since last night. and if he dropped it then, whe would have found it." Tamaki froze up behind the cutain. He had acted so fast he didn't even notice what he through. "Darn!" He muttered as the bell rang. "We'll have to return it latter. Class is about to begin." Haruhi said. "Great now I'm late to class and I don't have my note book." Tamaki sighed.

**Part 8**

**Haruhi 8**

Haruhi sighed to herself after she left the 3rd music room. She was actually looking forward to the event the night before, but something seemed to linger in the back of her throught which mad her feel uneasy. She sighed once more and looked up at the sign hung high above the door to her first class, math. Its not like the class was unbarable, she had the twins to acompany her pain. They were always trying to get her in trouble. They passed notes, they'd call her name in the middle of a test so she would look at them and it appered like she was cheating, and one time they even text messaged her! It was their obvious reason for living. "Fujioka Haruhi, Do not day dream in my class!" The dried up prune of a teacher shouted as she smacked the wooden dask with a yard stick, which was fairly harsh compared to her usual plastic ruler. Haruhi jumped at the sound of wood smacking wood inches from her hand. "Sorry, Ms.Swilensgate!" Haruhi said leaping back into reality as the twins snickered on bothsides of her. " Anyway back to my lesson, which Fujioka rudely interupted." Ms. Swilensgate hissed. "Busted by Ms. Hellsgate!" Kaoru laughed. Hellsgate was what most students called her due to her strict attitude and the fact she thinks shes better then every one else. of course, no one dared to call her that to her face, but she knows they say it. But two minutes after the twins stopped laughing, they were once more aiming for trouble. When Hikaru throughs a piece of paper crumpled into a ball and struck Haruhi on the side of the head. She glared at him for a minute as she reached to pick up the note. Kaoru laugh quetly and gently pushed her back and caused her to fall flat on her face. "Oww... " she mumbled. As she listened to the whole class join in with the evil snickers of the twins. "Ecscuse me!" A familiar rats voice croaked in. "Damn.." "I belive you are interupting my class again!" The teacher squalled at Haruhi as she slowly lifted herself from the floor. "Fujioka, if you interupt my class one more time I will suspand you!" Haruhi's face turned blank with fear. If she was suspended they might not even let her come back! "Pick up your trash and sit!" The teacher groaned. Haruhi jumped into her seat and sat perfectly strait as the teacher walked to the front of the class before sighing very heavily. but not long after another note came her way, but to her suprise, this one was folded up and even had a small red ribbon at the top left corner. She unfolded it and read the little letter. "You know its Valentines Day. You open tonight at 9:00? Hikaru" She rulled her eyes and scribbled down "You push me and then ask me out?!?" She passed the note back to its sender and recieved it back with in seconds like expected. "Kaoru did it!" She rolled her eyes once more and wrote a return message. "What ever, but yes I'm open." "Ok! meet me at the park at the bench by the lightpost in the middle of the garden." The bell rang before Haruhi had a chance to respond. She collected all her things and headed for the door only to be stopped by Hell's gate keeper. "Ms. Fujioka, do you think you could spare a moment?" Haruhi turned around and found her note in Ms. Swilensgate's hands. Her beady eyes looked down through her huge, crimson brown glasses as she red a small note with a small ribbon on it in the top left corner! Haruhi quickly scanned through her stuff and saw that she did not have the note. " Crud!" Haruhi shouted, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I Won't do it again! I swear!" "Calm down Ms. Fujioka, but I believe you know the punishment for passing notes in class." She said as her beady eyes rose from the paper and fell right on Haruhi. "You wouldn't read it to the class, would you?!?" "Sorry, but I must give the same punishments to every one, Have a nice day, Fujioka."

**Tamaki 9**

Tamaki sighed as the bell rang for the end of classes. He gathered his things and headed to the 3rd music room and found every one already there. Kyouya, like normal, was righting in his note book. Most likely judging the twins work. Hunny, Trying to climb Takashi's leg because he took the cake The Hunny had snuck from th cabnet that was reserved for the event. "Ohh come on!! just one bite!" He whined. "No, you have to wait like every one else." Mori answered sternly. even though Hunny would most likely beg it from him in five more minutes. The last to arive was Haruhi and the twins, laughing. Tamaki knew they were most likely her best friends. And the thought of Haruhi likeing them more then him always seemed to send him to the ever famous corner of dispear. "Your late." Tamaki said calmly to her trying to get some attention. " Tamaki! Only two minutes!" Haruhi protested. "Well I said for every one to be here early! its Valentines Day!" Tamaki cryed, " It hurts when my own daughter perposely ignores my request!" Haruhi sighed "I Have one father! I do not need anymore!" but once more, Tamaki was in the corner of dispear. He didn't have much time to recover, The event was starting soon and there as already girls at the door waiting to come in. The host club finished setting up the rest of the miner decorations and opened the door. Like usaul, The event was a huge hit and the tables filled almost as fast as the entry box for the raffle did. Normal activities went on for about two hours. Dancing, dining, and flirting. But as the time for the raffle came near the Twins grabbed the microphone from Tamaki, the one who was supposed to read off the winners name, and walked ove to the box and pulled out a small slip of paper from the box. "And the winner is" ". . . Haruhi!" Kaoru said finishing Hikaru's sentance. Haruhi jumped up from her table instantly after hearing her name. Whispering spread through out the room as girls questioned why Haruhi would even enter. But soon, after all the girls agreed that brotherly love among the hosts was cute and started to cheer, after all it worked for the twins. Haruhi walked up to the twins and silently growled, "I know you two set this up some how!" They put the microphone down and put their hands up in the air with their evil grins, "We plead not gulty." Kaoru laughed. The Host gathered to decide who would kiss Haruhi. But when Haruhi headed to join them, Kaoru stopped her. "Since you one, you don't get a vote!" Haruhi sighed. "Okay," Kyouya said grabbing the microphone and anounced, "Haruhi shall kiss Tamaki due to a huge majority vote." Tamaki concealed his small grin. for once, he was glad the twins pulled a prank on the hosts. He knew they would anyway. Haruhi stood at the bottom the huge stair case at which the other hosts stood on top of. Tamaki slowly walked down the stair case with an odd mix of Joy and nervousness stiring inside him. He walked up to Haruhi and leaned in for a kiss. It was plain out that Haruhi was only expecting a small peck on the cheak, So Tamaki took her by suprise when he gave her a huge passionate kiss on the lips. The girls in the crowd gave a huge "Aww.." to the sight of Haruhi standing there wide eyed as Tamaki kissed her.


End file.
